Bend
by Sparklyhellos
Summary: AU set around 6.02. After hitting the road to return back to hunting, Lisa is coping with Dean leaving the family they had become for the past year. As she falls asleep on her first night without him, she recalls how their little family came to be..


_Set around 6.02. After hitting the road to return back to the hunting lifestyle he's destined to live, Lisa is coping with Dean leaving the family they had become for the past year. As she falls asleep on her first night without him in over a year, she recalls how their little family came to be.._

**Bend**

**Chapter 1-**

As she stares out the window of her living room, her mind wanders past the nightfall touching her neighborhood and into the recesses of her memory. Playing more like a film than a mental reminiscence, the pictures of her family take over her sight, engaging her as if they were playing on the window before her. The new experiences and unforgettable adventures, laughable days out and comforting nights in all meld into the slideshow showing in her mind, warming her heart as she relives each experience as it plays. It isn't until she reaches the end of the cinematic recollection when this day's memory is added, that it truly hits her that her family has been reduced back to two again. She clutches the window frame as the heartbreak pushes its way through her veins, pricking her with pain at every corner of her body.

Opening her eyes to see the twilight of the street has evolved into complete darkness, she inhales slowly, realizing she had been holding her breath when the memory struck her. After a long moment of recollecting her composure, she walks to the kitchen to finish cleaning up the night's dinner. Taking the final dishes to the sink she glances across the kitchen, avoiding the refrigerator and all it's symbols of the past year for fear of breaking down. The rhythmic repetition of washing dishes blends with the classic rock music floating from Ben's closed door, keeping her mind away from the recent events and focused on her wonderful son down the hall.

Eleven years ago she had been reborn, her priorities shifting from her well being to that of her child. Benjamin Issac Braedan, the light of her life and her only child. He had entered her life when she needed a distraction more than she could comprehend at the time, and she had received so much more than anticipated. The nine months preceding his entrance into the world had been full of preparation, from adjusting her yoga classes to ones fit for expectant mothers to reading baby books and putting together his crib, she had been more than prepared to become a single mother. As the days became months and soon turned the pages of the calendar, her love and fascination for her son only deepened, and although he has grown and matured over the years, she still sees the first sight of her baby boy in his eyes.

As she finished cleaning and turned off the lights, her smile grew in size as she follows the Led Zeppelin playing in her son's bedroom. With a knock, she pushes the halfway closed door open to find Ben in Batman pajamas, bobbing his head to the song while staring intently at the videogame in his hands.

"Hey kiddo, it's getting late. Think you can continue your zombie killing tomorrow?"

He pauses the game in his hands and looks up with a conflicted expression, before settling with a heavy sigh, "I guess, but if those zombies wipe out that town Mom, I'm blaming it on you."

"Your guilt trips aren't as effective when you're sleepy, tough guy," she says as she walks over and turns off his stereo. "But yes, I'll take the blame for the town, although I don't think those zombies will be doing anymore damage tonight, I bet you scared them pretty well."

He climbs under the covers and smirks up at her as he says, "You bet I did. Those dead creeps didn't know what him 'em. You shoulda seen it, Mom, I was so-" but his sentence is cut off with a big yawn.

"I'm sure I missed a good fight tonight," she smiles as she sits on the corner of his bed. "But you can catch me up in the morning. You need your rest, because as much as you'd like to stay up longer, superheroes need sleep too."

"I guess you're right, but Jake's bedtime is later than mine and he always fine." Even as he adjusts his pillow and lies down, his pout is evident on his tired face.

"Trust me, Ben, the strong and cool kids go to sleep early. Now it's time for bed, tough guy. Goodnight and sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning." She leans down to kiss his forehead, before getting up to turn off his light and plug in the racecar night-light he despises, but she keeps on just in case. "Remember-"

"The angels are watching over me. Yeah, yeah, I know, Mom," Ben finishes, knowing the nightly tradition by heart.

She smiles and heads toward the hallway's light. "Night, Ben. I love you." Before she closes his door she hears his mirrored reply, muffled with the sleep already filling his little body.

After completing her nightly routine, she crawls into bed and prepares for sleep to take her for the night. Now alone with Ben safely asleep, her strong façade comes down as her muscles conform to the comfort of her mattress. Although her body craves a night of solid sleep after such an emotional day, as she drifts into a dream her heartache attacks in the worst way, taking her back to the night that it all began…


End file.
